ficreationfandomcom-20200215-history
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes
Havoc on the Planet of the Apes is a 2019 American 3D computer-animated science fiction film based on the Planet of the Apes reboot series, produced by 20th Century Fox Animation and Chernin Entertainment. The first Planet of the Apes film to be entirely animated, the film is directed by Alexander Bates in his directorial debut, from a screenplay by Bates, Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver, and stars Andy Serkis, Scarlett Johansson, Jake Johnson and Alan Tudyk. The film was released in the United States on May 17, 2019, by 20th Century Fox. The film received mixed to positive reviews praising the characters, direction, animation, humor, and performances, but criticism was on the confusing plot with some saying the franchise has ran its course. The film grossed $208 million worldwide against a production budget of $200 million, becoming the lowest-grossing installment in the series and a box office bomb. Plot Coming soon! Cast Apes *Andy Serkis as Caesar, a common chimpanzee and the leader of the evolved ape tribe. *Alan Tudyk as Leaf, a common chimpanzee and a former follower of Koba who wants revenge on the humans. *Karin Konoval as Maurice, a Bornean orangutan and Caesar's friend and advisor. *Terry Notary as Rocket, a common chimpanzee and one of Caesar's friends. *Michael Adamthwaite as Luca, a Western lowland gorilla in Caesar's tribe. *Judy Greer as Cornelia, Caesar's wife. *Max Lloyd-Jones as Blue Eyes, Caesar and Cornelia's oldest son. *Devyn Dalton as Cornelius, Caesar and Cornelia's youngest son, and Blue Eyes' younger brother. *Jason Liles as Virgil, a common chimpanzee who is Leaf's follower. *Christopher Gordon as Cloud, a common chimpanzee who is one of Leaf's followers. Gordon previously played Koba in Rise. *Ty Olsson as Red, a western lowland gorilla and one of Koba's former followers who is now one of Leaf's followers. *Mackenzie Davis as Tinker, Rocket's wife. *Lee Ross as Grey, a common chimpanzee and a former follower of Koba. *Alexander Bates as Shill, a common chimpanzee in Caesar's tribe. *Sara Canning as Luna, Shill's wife. Canning previously played Lake in War. *Toby Kebbell as Koba, a bonobo who had previously waged war against the humans in Dawn; he will appear in Havoc via flashbacks. Humans *Scarlett Johansson as Lisa Schaffner, a former veterinarian who wants to befriend and protect the apes rather than kill them, despite her boss's orders. Her surname, Schaffner, is a reference to Franklin J. Schaffner, the director of the original 1968 Planet of the Apes film. *Jake Johnson as David Coleman, Lisa's mean-spirited boss who has a strong hatred for apes and wants to destroy all the apes. *Dan Fogler as Hardy Larson, a human survivor who is Lisa's boyfriend. *Seth Rogen as Henry Thompson, one of David's dumb-founded soldiers. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse as Aaron Lee, one of David's soldiers who is Henry's best friend. *Clancy Brown as a human soldier. *Brent Spiner as Alexander Gordon, one of the David’s most important manager. ADR Voice Cast * Steve Apostolina * Ryan Bartley * Daniel Booko * Jennifer Cain * Vic Chao * June Christopher * Niall Cunningham * Vicki Davis * Richard Epcar * Jeffrey Todd Fischer * Johnny Gidcomb * Danielle Hartnett * Lex Lang * Susan Leslie * David Michie * Heidi Brook Myers * Matt Nolan * Paul Pape * Devika Parikh * Chrystee Pharris * Juan Pope * Ben Pronsky * Al Rodrigo * Justin Shenkarow * Dennis Singletary * Jason Grant Smith * Kelly Stables * Shane Sweet * James Arnold Taylor * Dean Wein * Matthew Wolf * Ruth Zalduondo Production Development Coming soon! Casting Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Music The film's score was composed by Michael Giacchino, who composed the score for ''Dawn of the Planet of the Apes'' and War for the Planet of the Apes. Release Havoc on the Planet of the Apes was released on May 17, 2019 by 20th Century Fox. Marketing A teaser trailer was released on September 14, 2018 and was shown in front of The Predator. The first official trailer was released on December 13, 2018 and was shown before Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse. ''The second official trailer was released on February 21, 2019, before ''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World. The final trailer was released on April 4, 2019. Home media Havoc on the Planet of the Apes was released on digital and Movies Anywhere by Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment through 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment banner on September 10, 2019, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on September 24. Reception Box office Havoc of the Planet of the Apes grossed $52.7 million in North America and $156.1 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $208.8 million. With a production budget of $200 million, the film needed to gross $500 million to break-even. Due to the poor global opening, Deadline Hollywood estimated the film would lose the studio $120–140 million. In the United States and Canada, Dark Phoenix was released alongside John Wick: Chapter 3 – Parabellum, A Dog's Journey and The Sun Is Also a Star, and was initially projected to gross $50–60 million from 4,021 theaters in its opening weekend, with the studio expecting a $55-million debut. However, after making $12.2 million on its first day (including $4 million from Thursday night previews, the lowest Planet of the Apes), projections were lowered to $26 million. It ended up debuting to $24.1 million, finishing fourth. It was the lowest total of the franchise by $30 million and the first time a Planet of the Apes film did not top the box office the week of its release. In its second weekend, the film fell 66.1% to $8.1 million, finishing fifth. Critical response On review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 63% based on 204 reviews, with an average rating of 5.8/10. On Metacritic, the film holds an average weighted score of 56 out of 100, indicating "mixed of average reviews". Cancelled sequels In April 2019, following the acquisition of 21st Century Fox by Disney, Fox announced that future Planet of the Apes films are in development which include sequels to Havoc. Fox has also expressed interest in making more animated ''Planet of the Apes ''films. However, after the film flopped in its opening weekend, plans for anymore animated installments were cancelled. Transcripts Main To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailers To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Category:Films Category:2019 Category:2010s Category:Havoc on the Planet of the Apes Category:20th Century Fox animated films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:20th Century Fox Animation films Category:Planet of the Apes Category:Animated films Category:Computer animated films Category:3-D films Category:Adult films Category:Science fiction films Category:Films about animals Category:Co-produced films Category:IMAX films Category:PG-13-rated films Category:Box office bombs